After Class Fun
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: Normally, the classroom is a place for education. It is where the boundary between teacher and student is at its most iron-clad. That's not quite true for Ritsuka Fujimaru as he finds his new teacher is a familiar face. Said familiar face all but asks him to violate that boundary once the school day is done. Who is he to resist his girlfriend's request? Or rather deny his desires?


**Hey, everyone! I'm back with a one-shot that's been somewhat overdue since fall began. This one's a sequel story, and very much wish fulfillment material. Enjoy! **

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

_*meow*_

"Good morning to you to." It was still taking him some time to get used to waking up to an animal as…normal as a household cat. His family's household cat, Nozu. He'd missed the orange-furred feline, even when he pawed at his face first thing in the morning as a way to wake him up. It was return to familiarity, a return to normalcy.

Which also included him rolling over and attempting to ignore the little cat in a half-hearted attempt to go back to sleep.

Naturally, Nozu responded by jumping onto his head and letting out a near mocking screech. There were no claws, only the uncomfortable ruffling of his hair and the feel of the cat's tail bobbed against his nose. Ritsuka groaned alerting Nozu quick enough to jump away as he finally rose, his arms stretching upward.

"Yow! Rise and shine, little brother! Time to do what normal kids do!" Roared a jubilant voice right outside of his door.

Mouth stretched open in a yawn, Ritsuka gradually wiped away the fog and drowsiness from his eyes. Around him was his room, his _real_ room and not the white-walled quarters that had been allotted to him as a member of Chaldea. It was his room at home, picked out by him four years ago when his family moved in and decorated by him everyday since then. One defining feature was a four-foot framed painting of the Empire State building, a souvenir from his first and only trip to the United States. He was quite proud of it. It stood directly across from his bed, often being the first thing his eyes fell on when he wasn't sideways facing the window. During his time at Chaldea, he'd had nightmares where something emerged from the painting…or the multi-storied building literally tore itself off the page then rammed itself directly into his heart. That last one usually resulted in him bolting upright, either screaming or in a cold sweat.

Ritsuka Fujimaru stared straight ahead waiting for something out of the ordinary to happen, nothing did. He registered the presence of another standing in the doorway, he turned to face it, a smile growing on his face.

For all intents and purposes, the face was similar to his own, albeit where as his hair was coal-black as its natural color, his twin brother's had several dyed red streaks in it. His way of distinguishing himself. Rikichi Fujimaru took note of the light distant in his brother's eyes; rather than toss the bottle of orange juice, he walked over and placed it in his brother's hand. "So, any…bad dreams."

"Actually, yeah, I did." He began causing his twin's eyes to widen in worry. "I scored lower than you on final exams. Can you believe that, me doing worse academically than you?"

Laughter fell from the older boy's lips as he kicked his feet up. The tension and worry that had built up within him disappeared as if it had been burned away. Nozu looked between the Fujimaru brothers with muted interest before jumping off the bed and strutting out the door and likely down the hallway and stairs to the kitchen.

"Had me worried there for a minute, but yeah, I can say that's probably pretty bad. I mean, all that training from the world's finest minds and you _still_ can't beat me in academics." Rikichi said getting himself back under control. "Seriously though, you haven't had any ya' know, real nightmares?"

"Thankfully, I'm pretty sure I got past that after the first two weeks. Now, I'd say that I'm officially back to normal." There was a pause. "Or at least as normal as a guy who's traveled through time and space can be. Honestly, I'm just glad that I don't have to worry about weird dreams that may or may not kill me."

"Speaking of which, you never really told me just how far out some of those dreams got. I mean, yeah, there were the memories of your Servants, but I'm talking the _real _trippy stuff." Rikichi pressed pointing the tip of his drink at his younger brother's face.

"Rikichi, trust me, if you saw some of the things I saw, well, _you'd _be having nightmares. I'm pretty sure that mom and dad already have enough to deal with in regards to me. Besides…I'll tell you one day, when I'm…ready." Three weeks, it had been a good three weeks since he'd returned to the real world, the world he'd been fighting for with all of his heart. No monsters, no Singularities, no life-threatening adventures, fear of death, and most of all-no more Servants. That last on particularly stung Ritsuka as he quite missed the many zany and wild personalities of Chaldea, even if some of those personalities threatened to get him killed on a daily basis.

All that wasn't saying he wasn't happy to be back, far from it. He was happy he could put his arms around his older brother, his mother, his father, and lastly the family cat. He was happy he could call up his friends and hear their voices. He was happy he could step outside and stand beneath a bright sun and blue sky without having to worry about someone or something raining death on him from above, or death blindsiding him out of nowhere.

At the end of the day, he was happy that his old life had been saved and he could still return to it, albeit with some…changes.

"So…me and some friends of mine have some plans to head down to Atsuta for the afternoon. Feel like coming unless you have plans?" Began the dyed-haired twin doing everything he could to avoid his younger twin's eyes.

Ritsuka was very aware as to why. "Sounds like someone's still a bit jealous I have a girlfriend while someone's still single."

The younger teen laughed while his brother groaned. "That's partially what I'm hoping this trip into town will fix. I could really use a wingman."

Laughing, Ritsuka swung his legs over the opposite side of the bed. It seemed to be a nice late spring day outside. He looked forward to going out and enjoying it. "I suppose I should, I mean, I sort of broke the promise we made in junior high to be each other's wingman when we got a date."

"That's fine, besides…I'm…well, I'm seriously not sure how much happy I would have been in helping you ask out a thousand-year-old sorceress from ancient mythology." Rikichi cocked his head to the side as a thick silence fell over the Fujimaru twins. "Damn, that _still _sounds weird as hell. I turn my back for one second, then you come back having saved the world and with a smoking hot girlfriend literally clinging onto your arm! It's unreal!" In a heartbeat, he was beaming at Ritsuka, lightly tapping his brother on the chest. "Not that I'm not proud of you, mom and dad are too even if they're taking a while to process all of this. Speaking of Medea has she called you in the last couple of days?"

"She's still getting settled in. All things considered, she's still adjusting to the modern world."

"I think that would go better if she had her boyfriend with her."

"Yeah…but, out here in the real world, I'm just another teenager who still has to finish high school, go to college, and get a job to make a living." Explained the younger twin rising to his feet and pulling back the curtains. Sunlight rushed into the room; a smile came to his face as he looked out over the neighborhood that he called home.

Rikichi stood beside him, observing the morning scene. "Eh, true. Seriously though, you…saved the whole world and now you're back to being an ordinary guy. It's…"

"Pretty much what I expected." Ritsuka finished looking to his hair-dyed twin. "The people I love are still alive and well, which is all I ever really asked for. Besides, it's not like I can't call her and hear her voice."

A warm smile grew along the older twin's face as he wrapped his arm around his younger brother's shoulder. Two weeks ago, when he'd met his little brother at the airport, he could tell that something had changed just from the look in his eyes. Rikichi liked to think he was good at reading people, or at least good enough to get a beat on them to predict how they'd react. One look into his brother's eyes as he made his way across the lobby and Rikichi knew something had changed; his younger brother's turquoise eyes were…they were _aged_, grown he'd almost say. Then there was the way he hugged them all, like he hadn't seen them in years. Eventually, he learned that it had been almost two years since he'd last seen them. The mechanics of time-space alteration were far beyond him so he didn't waste too much time trying to figure it out.

Peering past his younger brother, Rikichi caught sight of the enchanting blue-eared woman who was coming up on them, a nervous blush coloring her cheeks. At first, he believed she might have mistaken them for someone else, but then she came closer and Ritsuka stepped back and took her hand.

"_Mom, dad, Rikichi, I'd like you to meet the woman that I told you about. This is Medea, my girlfriend." _

Needless to say, that had turned into one very interesting afternoon.

Just as the older teen opened his mouth to speak, a voice penetrated the serenity of the bedroom catching the boys' attention. "Ritsuka, Rikichi! Hurry up and get down here! Your dinner's getting cold and we have to be on the road by now!"

The brothers looked to one another realizing the truth of their mother's words. Laughing between each other, they made for the door, ready to face yet another day. Neither of them knew it, but in time they'd learn how their school life was perhaps going to take a very interesting turn.

* * *

Rumors were a funny thing. Ritsuka knew there were times they could contain a silver of truth, and at other times be one-hundred percent bogus. He did his best to discern which rumors were to be listen to and which to be ignored completely. As a teenager in high school, this skill was something of a necessity.

Akasaki Senior High wasn't particular better or worse than other high schools when it came to gossip and rumors, albeit Ritsuka knew his school could have at times some utterly bizarre gossip machines. He should know, one of his friends happened to help run the thing; luckily, such an association kept him in the loop for the most part so he had an idea what was coming when everyone else veered off into wild speculation.

The big news of the day was a new teacher, actually, they would be getting several new teachers, some even coming from overseas. Their fields of interest varied from mathematics to chemistry to language. Ritsuka was pretty sure his school's language department was getting someone who could speak Russian thus opening up a Russian foreign language class. It was a welcome addition as the school's foreign language program was abysmal. He could say he got in some real foreign language lessons when he got to Chaldea. Then again, anyone could say that given the unique nature of the secret organization. That was yet another interesting little separation between him and his classmates.

He'd been tutored by humanity's best and worst, some for the sake of his own survival and some simply for knowledge's sake. Compared to the advanced problems, formulas, and reading material he'd gone through at Chaldea, high school-level education seemed so…trivial.

And yet Ritsuka found a slight tinge of relief in that. Perhaps it was knowing that he could ace every course, or at least most of them, which allowed for him to walk to school and into classrooms with an air of relaxation. It didn't go unnoticed by his friends, some of whom pointed out his change in attitude, especially how sudden it was from their perspective. Ritsuka merely told them he did some extra learning on the side and if they wanted help, he was more than willing to give it. This stretched across multiple subjects, including chemistry which he'd previously been struggling in.

Now, he sat in his third-term chem class as relaxed as a grazing ox. Normally he'd been dashing through his notes attempting to make sense of chemical equations and byproducts in preparation for the lesson ahead. He was now able to watch others do as he'd done with a small smirk tugging at his lips.

While he may not have been much good at magecraft, studying it and the mechanics behind it had given him enough knowledge in the fields of chemistry and physics that he could confidently sit back in his chair and wait for their teacher to arrive. His trained ears picked up the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway and he made ready.

The door opened and his well-earned cool burned away into finger-tip-sized cinders. Just like the rest of his classmates, his jaw dropped at what he saw, or rather, who he saw.

"Ahem, hello, everyone. As you can no doubt guess, I'm part of the new wave of teachers that'll be with you all for the rest of the year, and perhaps even the years afterwards." Amongst the males, there was an outbreak of smiles, and for very good reason. Some of the girls looked somewhat enthused at the thought as well. Nineteen years watched the female figure strut across the classroom over to the desk that stood before the chalkboard, her dark violet heels clacking against the floor. Each click echoed like a bell in the heads of over half the class. "Allow me to introduce myself, I hail from the land Greece, but as you can see, my Japanese is rather fluent, or I hope it is." She said with a giggle that caused several to blush hot pink. "My name is Medeia Ergrisi. Now, I know that name may be a tad hard to prounce-"

"W-W-We can learn!"

"We can try!"

Of course, it was mostly the guys proclaiming that. Surely as soon as the day was done they'd be rushing back home and looking up as much Greek as they could on the internet. In the future, there would no doubt be plenty of poor attempts to replicate what they'd seen and heard of online; the results would range from pathetic to laughable to perhaps some even being half-decent. Not that any of it would make much of a difference in the end.

There was a brief giggle, then the newly identified "teacher" turned her back to the class. In doing so, she gave them, especially those in the front row, a view of her perfectly figured body, from hourglass hips to a nice round ass that stuck out from beneath her skirt and long and sensual legs covered by stockings. She turned back, her light violet-tinted eyes glowing with seductive amusement behind her glasses. A smirk adorned her face before she got back to the chalkboard. Written out along side her name in both Greek and Japanese, were several equations and models of atomic structures that they'd been studying.

Ritsuka sucked in a breath. She'd really gone all out on this.

She didn't call upon him, not at first anyone. He knew she was avoiding calling upon him to answer any questions or do any work. It wasn't hard to guess why as even he doubted he'd be able to contain his…feelings about her in front of the whole class. Albeit the former Servant had absolutely no issue in calling on the other boys and watching them make fools of themselves. Some were smart enough to refuse knowing how things would turn out. Ritsuka didn't have to worry about any of that; he didn't really have to worry about much of anything.

His mind floated amidst a hazy sea while his eyes stared ahead, dead focus on his new chemistry "teacher". There was no stopping the way his eyes traced every move she made, and every corner of her body. Of course she'd left her jacket unbuttoned just enough to provide a decent enough view into her cleavage. Just like every other male who saw it, it was quite arousing.

Unlike every other male in the class though, Ritsuka knew _exactly_ what lay beneath the dark purple suit and skirt and glasses. He knew it as he'd ran his hands over the naked body, left his _mark _upon it and claimed it as his own.

"Fujimaru-san, would you like to take a crack at finishing up this little set up? Namely what happens when combustion takes place?"

He rose without much of a word and walked forward. Everything in the classroom, his classmates, they all faded from his mind as he approached the blackboard and took hold of the chalk piece. Just before he put it to the board, he shot a sideways look int the direction of the bespectacled "teacher".

Her smile was still as seductive as ever, but Ritsuka could match it. In the smile he shot at her, he promised her that there would be talking about this.

_So, an…after class discussion, perhaps? _

His hand went on autopilot, drawing out the conclusion of the chemical process that she'd set up and left unfinished for him and likely only him. _Oh, there'll DEFINITELY be some words spoken after class…sensei. _

It seemed his twin brother was going to be flying solo this afternoon after all.

* * *

An hour and half later lunch came. Quietly, the seventeen-year-old slipped away from his classmates and friends. Naturally the topics of discussion were the dozen or so new teachers, especially the "super-hot Greek chem teacher" as his girlfriend was being called.

_His _girlfriend.

He heard them talking about Medea as he walked up toward the rooftop. What swelled within Ritsuka was a strange mixture of amusement and slight anger. It wasn't all that surprising, but he was curious on which would ultimately win out in the end. He didn't doubt Medea's faithfulness for one second, but he did feel a certain…possessiveness toward her, just as he knew she felt a similar feeling towards him. There was only one way to quench those feelings, but lunch break wasn't the time for that. Not today.

What it was the time for was him throwing his arms around her and kissing her until she was as blue as the sky above them.

She eagerly returned his kisses, a joyous squeal falling through her occupied lips as looped her arms around his neck. Medea lost control of herself and pushed, sending the two of them tumbling to the ground. Luckily, she'd set out a nice thick blanket for the two of them which lessened the fall.

Instead of being upset, Ritsuka merely laughed. "Looks like someone's happy to see me." He said in a jovial tone sitting up with his magical girlfriend atop of him.

Very aware of their positions the Witch of Colchis rolled her hips, intentionally grinding her waist against his. Her lover's reaction was immediate. "I'm not the only one who's happy." Medea purred running her hands up his chest. "I must say, you look much cuter in uniform than I would have pictured, or shall I say, the real thing is far better than looking at an image through a memory. Medea couldn't exactly say she had much appeal for men in uniform, but the person beneath her was no mere man, he was _her _man. "Curiously, what do you think of me…_Master _Ritsuka? Do I look the part of a teacher?"

Very aware of his thundering heart, Ritsuka tried to steady his breathing and focus on anything other than the beautiful adult woman sitting on his waist, arousing him like a beast from its slumber. Half-desperate, he tried to focus on other things, like the fresh cadre of food that lay just a few feet away from him, or the thin membrane of magical energy that surrounded the rooftop of Arasaki Senior High. To ordinary mortals, it seemed no one was sitting on the roof; those that did approach the barrier suddenly felt a mental push to turn back thus leaving the Master and Servant completely isolated from the rest of the world, they were alone, at least for the moment.

The Witch of Betrayal was merciful as she took his continued silence as an inability to answer. Something of an answer could be gleaned from the heavy blush on his face; that was enough for Medea, who rose from his waist and sat upon her knees on the dark blue blanket beneath them. To the side lay her heels allowing her fingers to wiggle freely within the confines of her stockings. "I…wanted my first day teaching to be special."

"So that means you'll be teaching for the rest of the year?" Inquired the Japanese youth with a growing smile.

She returned his smile and scooted a tad closer to him; her right hand reached out and happily enclosed around his. "Only if you're here…or that's what I would say. Pretty sure if I changed schools my overseers would be most displeased, not like I care too much."

Ritsuka wasn't at all surprised to hear that. "You did this all on your own, didn't you?"

Shyly, she looked away. She had to admit, the view from atop the school was rather good, a sea of cherry blossoms between the school and the street, beyond which lay the rest of the neighborhood and beyond it the city of Nagoya. "I…really wanted to see you. I want to be able to see you every day, even if I can't physical hold you in my arms. Ritsuka, I'm sorry if I sound clingy I just-"

"Thank you," Came his feathery-soft voice. In the blink of an eye, his hand had gone from holding hers to caressing her side. Medea made no argument as her head fell into the crux of his neck. Her light blue hair was blown by the mid spring breeze that washed over the city. It wasn't quite the same as the breeze of her native homeland, but that was perfectly fine. She wasn't trying to recreate the past, Medea was aiming for the future. So too was Ritsuka. "You know, every time I see you, I realize how lucky a guy I am. A guy like me ending up with a woman like you, it's…well, if I told my friends, I'm pretty sure they'd laugh at me and tell me how good a joke it was."

"If it's all the same to you…I one day plan on silencing such laughter if you know what I mean." Slowly, her left hand rose, gliding up his chest and stopping at the center. To her great joy, his hand gently fell atop of hers, a light squeeze following.

"Like I said," Ritsuka started turning his gaze to the woman at his side. "I really am a lucky guy." With no more words, he kissed her, moaning in delight as her hand swiftly moved from his chest to cradle his face. They held their tender positions for as long as they could before the need for air broke them apart. As he gradually regained his composure, a thought from earlier this morning returned to him. "Medea, if it's not too much trouble, some of the food you've made, is it possible to…pack it up?"

"What exactly do you have in mind?" She asked genuinely curious.

Nervously, he scratched the back of his head as he looked out to the landscape beyond the school. "See, Rikichi told me he's going into town with some friends and I think…someone's caught his eye."

That did the trick. "What?! Really?! He's found someone? Ritsuka, why didn't you say so earlier! Come see me once school lets out and he's finished his art club activities, I'll have something ready at once for you to give to him! I promise, he and whoever it is he's set his eye son will absolutely love it!"

Legends painted Medea, the princess of Colchis as a heartless and manipulative vixen. Admittedly, Ritsuka was fearful when he interacted with her those legends would prove true. He was so immensely grateful that they weren't. He was grateful that the Medea he'd gotten to know was nothing short but a kind and devoted woman, a woman whom one day he was sure would be sharing his surname. Something told him after this evening that would be a step closer to happening as Medea had made it clear she wanted to win over his family by showing them who she really was.

And who that person was had a heart as warm as the sun, the deity of such whose blood ran in her veins. From the bottom of her heart, the witch hoped she'd pass that blood along to her own children, along with the blood of their father.

* * *

Orange and yellow had bathed the world curtsy of the setting sun. Rather than life slowing down, in some ways it was about to speed up, especially for the Fujimaru twins. They stood at the entrance to the school, two idle bodies amidst an ever shrinking flow of students. Most club activities had finally come to an end, including the club activities that the two boys chose to indulge in. Both of them had plans, albeit those plans differed.

Rikichi closed the lid on the food box and stared back at his twin brother. His smile was directed to the side; the older twin didn't blame him. His smile was that of a fox, his self-proclaimed favorite animal. "You know…I don't think words can express just how damn proud I am of you. Of course, as your older brother, I feel like I have to remind you of what mom promised-no grandkids until we're out of college."

"Yeah, I know." Sheepishly laughed the younger twin. "If it helps, Medea gave her word on the river Styx so…"

"TMI, little brother, just…well, like I said, as your older brother, I'm proud of you, and I owe Medea." Laughed the red-streaked teen patting his younger brother on the shoulder.

"And I'm…thanks for giving Medea a chance, Rikishi. I really appreciate it." He answered back, his eyes twinkling with genuine joy at his brother's words. "And good luck, here's hoping come summer I'm not the only one who has someone to bring home to mom and dad before summer gets here."

"Here's hoping, and remember to clean up the classroom when you two are finished." That last part came out in a low snicker that made the former Master blush pink. All he did was stand and watch as his brother jogged through the exit to regroup with his own group of friends leaving Ritsuka all by his lonesome.

A slight spring in his step, he turned and headed back down the hallway. He could have ran; blending into the shadows to move like a ghost to get to his destination. Instead, he chose to walk as casually as if he were on his way to another class. To him, it seemed in a few short steps the black-haired teen found himself standing before a familiar door. Sucking in a quick breath, he slid it opening stepping into the near empty room.

There was only one occupant in the classroom, the "master" of it. Ritsuka's entrance immediately caught her attention.

"You know, for a legendary sorceress, you're pretty good when it comes to modern science." Ritsuka said making his way to a desk in the front row. All around him ran streams of magical energy that conformed into a Bounded Field large enough to cover the entire room and the Chem lab attached at the back. Of course, the door was sealed shut with several seals that would require time and effort for an experience magus to break. No such person went to Arasaki Senior High, at least not that Ritsuka knew. The school did have a powerful mage though, and she was sitting cross legged on her desk in front of him.

"Oh, I'm a woman of many talents. Talents that I look forward to…sharing with you, that is if you're interested in them…Master." Replied the former Servant in a husky voice.

Staring back at her, Ritsuka lightly tapped his fingers against the wooden desk. He barely baited an eye when said desk suddenly slid to the side, its legs grinding against the floor causing a screech that filled the air. "And if I am interested…in you, sensei? What do I get?" Ritsuka asked standing up as he watched Medea depart from her desk.

"You get me, my dear student, all of me." She replied meeting his eye seconds before their bodies connected. First it was their arms, then their mouths.

_Finally! _Cried the human and sorceress as their lips slammed into each other like a pair of speeding freight trains going at high speeds. First it was their lips, then their tongues, striking at one another like a pair of dueling vipers. Seconds after the double contact, the couple felt sensual tremors roll across their bodies. That was it, all the restraints were released as they finally embraced one another as they were able to do at their leisure back in the white and gray-colored walls of Chaldea. Also running through them was an odd but entirely pleasant feeling of relief and exhilaration in knowing they were embracing one another in the real world.

Beyond the glass windows and walls lay an alive and thriving world, all thanks to them. For the moment though, that world was to be kept at bay, it all of its joys and sorrows. The moment belonged to them and just them, something Ritsuka and Medea had been patiently waiting for. Their patience had been rewarded.

The teenager stumbled backwards into his seat, somehow managing to keep his arms wrapped around Medea's waist and his lips on hers. Small pockets of air flew into their lungs during seconds' long separations. Their tongues remained connected though, the fleshy serpents still combating one another. In a moment's time the battle intensified as the teenager and mystical teacher launched headlong into another passionate make out. Lightly tapping in their ears was the sound of their mouths aggressively eating away at one another, and the slight creaking of the chair beneath them. If they continued on like this there was a good chance that Ritsuka would topple backwards onto the floor. Even though she was now swept up in the lustful flames she'd nurtured, Medea wouldn't let that happen. While the Japanese teen was in her arms, she swore no harm would come to him; there would only be pleasure.

And indeed, pleasure there was. They were positioned just right, Ritsuka squirming in his seat with Medea atop of him, in his lap. She was grinding against him, rubbing her the clothed space between her stocking-clad legs against his groan. He broke way from their steaming kiss to let out a groan of total delight. Medea had longed to hear it; the promised sound didn't disappoint. She grinned and began to rock herself back and forth while in her lover's embrace. His cries of ecstasy continued, sweet music to her ears.

"My poor, poor student. You've been holding yourself back, haven't you? Or shall I say my poor _Master_? Oh, even without our magical bond, I've been able to sense it all day, such a powerful yearning." Offered the purple-haired woman in s sultry tone of voice while she continued with her actions.

She was met with a sudden jerk of the hips, one that had Medea red-faced and just barely suppressing a scream of shocked joy. What came out was a thinly veiled cry of bliss that made Ritsuka's lips curve into a toothy grin. "Like you're one to talk, Medeia-_sensei_, or maybe I should call you Caster like I used to." Her arms went to his shoulders, her eyes gradually growing hazy exactly as Ritsuka had planned. "You've spent all day tempting me, how can I not be horny for my _sexy_ new chemistry teacher? Who also happens to be my gorgeous and _faithful_ Servant Caster?"

"I-I'm not y-your Servant anymore." She managed to say through the moans. In the blink of an eye, control had been seized, by him. In the recesses of her mind, the Greek sorceress pumped her fists in the air in seeing the dominant side of her lover had remained through the transition. Oh, and that _she_ was the one he was directing his charms towards. "Ritsuka Fujimaru…I am your woman." Medea spoke with rose-tinted cheeks.

"And I'm your man, no matter what titles or clothes we're wearing." He coolly responded before lunging in for another kiss. Electric sparks raced down their spines, though perhaps more so in Medea's case. She quickly met his actions with her own lust-fueled aggression, her heart racing like a mounted stallion in a race. The pace grew stronger as she felt her lover's hands move beneath her skirt and begin to pinch at her ass. It didn't surprise her in the slightest that Ritsuka moved fast; hell, there was a good chance he'd already dissected several ways to remove her clothes and ravish her goddess-like body. Medea could hardly wait for that moment.

But it was delayed as he gently pushed her back. Saliva dripped from their lips as they stared into one another's eyes. Ritsuka took a quick inhalation of breath before smiling at her. One could have sworn the witch's pupils became feline silts; she made the next lunge, driving her tongue deep into his mouth. Naturally, Ritsuka was completely ready for her. His hold on her tightened, further arousing the former Servant.

Her own hands began to move about his back. It would have been slow easy to tear his shirt off, or perhaps even incinerate it with a short but precise spell. There was no need to worry about him having to go shirtless for the rest of the day, not that Medea would have minded. That was yet another major positive to their relationship, the ability to spend as much time as they would have liked composing themselves, including replacing lost or sullied clothing. It was a boon they'd already taken advantage of several times before in Chaldea, and had been looking forward to doing the same in Chaldea.

As the inevitable moment of separation finally came, neither were surprised to find their lips cherry-red and their breaths no more than rapid pants. Strong in both of them was the desire to go again and simply let their instincts guide them from there, but Ritsuka and Medea were a tad stronger than that. For the moment.

"Medea-sensei, can you please suck my cock?" Asked the human with blatant lust in his voice and eyes.

Hearing him request a blowjob was almost as arousing as having him _order _her to blow him. Medea felt her pussy tingle in excitement. She knew without a doubt her undies and leggings would be one-hundred-percent sullied before they'd finished; perhaps by the time they'd reached the halfway point. "For a good student such as yourself, it would be my _pleasure_." She answered with a seductive grin that no doubt made his member stiffen within the confines of his pants. He returned her smile; Medea took the opportunity to steal another kiss from him. Ritsuka automatically wrapped his arms around her waist, confident she'd eventually getting around to fulfilling his request.

Indeed she did. Using just a smidge of magic, she moved aside the desk in front of his chair which she slowly dragged up toward her desk. While Ritsuka felt the motion, he didn't care. All he did care about was slathering the gorgeous Greek's lips in his saliva. Making out while in motion wasn't entire new to him either; since beginning his relationship with Medea he'd found himself exploring…several new and interesting things. Truly, he had the beautiful and faithful Witch of Betrayal to think for opening him up to such a world. Medea herself had him to thank for bringing her back into said world, reminding her that it still existed and it was attainable by her.

Pulling away from the seventeen-year-old teen, the pointy-eared woman grin at him. Quickly, she took him by the hands and got him on his feet while she leaned down. Again, she could have used some of her sorcery to undo his pants, but she was going for a more "hands on feel" to things; after all, she'd been eager to literally get her hands on him all day. Now that she could do, Medea made damn sure that she got her fill. Drool practically fell from the corners of her lips, her eyes were near completely glazed over as she removed the last restraints keeping her form her lover's sword.

At last, the organic member was freed, looking and feeling as hard and strong as Medea remembered it. Her mouth practically dropped allowing the drool to freely fall from her lips. Ritsuka looked down at her, proud and even cocky smile on his face.

Eight times out of ten, most guys would have killed for a chance like this-having their hot teacher unfastening their pants so she could stare and eventually suck his member. Ritsuka certainly fell into category, not that he was ashamed of it. He actually saw himself as being blessed; or maybe rewarded was a better phrase. Without a doubt, he'd gone through hell several times over for the sake of the world and its billions of inhabitants, most of whom would never know his name. Ritsuka hadn't done any of it expecting much a reward beyond being able to return to his day-to-day life, a life of peace and tranquility. He'd gotten a bit more than that-a girlfriend willing to let him indulge in his deepest fantasies. It all seemed too good to be true, yet it was.

Having given her long enough to bask in the glory of his member, Ritsuka took his girlfriend by the hand, which he pushed forward while doing the same with his hips. "Ahhh…it feels like it's been ages." Breathed out the teenager as his cock was engulfed in the moist oral cavern of the former Servant. His near turned to jelly as the warm feeling washed over him. A throaty moan was expunged from his mouth upon feeling the woman's warm hands grasping at his hips. Ritsuka's entire body shuddered in delight; he transferred that delight into Medea by gently thrusting his hips forward thus pushing his member deeper into her mouth. His actions were met with a delighted moan of her own.

His naked ass finally touched the cold classroom chair beneath him. The shudder that came from the coldness somehow heightened the teenager's nerves causing his eyes to pop open, every detail of the ceiling and room suddenly popping at him. Even then, he held onto the former Caster's hand, his cock being given the luxury treatment by her tongue. His shoulders sagged and his head fell back, relaxation took hold of him as Ritsuka quietly handed the reigns over to Medea. She quickly took hold of them and got to work in blowing her lover. It had been so arousing watching him through the myriad of other students, her always subtly searching for the bulge in his pants. She didn't need to physically see it so much as she could picture it in her mind; it was a picture that had stayed with her for weeks.

Medea purred in erotic joy feeling the Japanese teen's fingers gently moving across her head, through her blue-colored locks. It made her suck his member all the harder and with more care. Her tongue did was anything but idle. Nonstop it lashed the meaty member lodged within the witch's mouth. Every so often said member jerked in one direction or another, hitting the sides of the undercover teacher's mouth. Each time, Medea felt like she'd been struck by lightning. In what felt like an instant, the lightning bolts became more continuous; she was at the heart of a raging storm.

A grin adorned the teenager's face as he began to thoroughly rock his hips back and forth, his cock now moving in and out of the woman's mouth of his own volition. Once more, he felt the glorious friction that came with penis and mouth connecting with one another, the former rocking in and out of the latter like a pump. Said pump would eventually yield erotic results-the masculine essence of the man who'd saved humanity's future. Such divine nectar was reserved for Medea alone, just as the finest of wines and fruits were reserved for the gods of Olympus. In some ways, the witch felt like she'd joined in them some sort of honored table or club. Personally though, Medea felt like she was actually a step _above _them.

She was eagerly sucking the cock of a man a hundred times finer than any who could be found on Mount Olympus, including the King of the Gods himself. Holding that near heretical thought high in her mind, Medea began to enthusiastically bob her head in and out in accordance with her lover's thrust. Her already solid grip on his hips tightened as she well and truly got into the swing of things. Within her mouth, the back-to-back friction began to produce luminous, sensual sparks that caught fire first in her brain then traveled downward to the rest of her body. Nowhere was the blaze stronger than in-between her legs. Even as she passionately kissed and stroked her love's member she was acutely aware of her own growing arousal.

Medea knew the moment she came up with this plan she'd have a sullied pair of undies and arguably leggings before the day was done. Hell, she was _looking forward _to it. So far, everything was proceeding exactly as she'd hoped. By the time Ritsuka got around to undressing her, she'd be completely soaked through.

Perhaps catching onto her ploy and inner wishes, the human teen made a sudden but very much hard thrust that practically pushed his penis to the back of the former Servant's throat. "I really missed how your mouth felt wrapped around my cock and your hands on my balls, Medea. You've missed it all too, I can tell by that _burning _look in your eyes." He said in a voice dripping with seductive charm. This was the side of him his classmates and friends had no idea existed, the confident and assertive lover who only came out in the presence of the woman he'd given his heart to. Medea considered herself immensely lucky to be that special woman.

With her mouth occupied to the ninth degree, she could give no verbal response; not one that was coherent anyway, but there wasn't a need for words. Instead, the sorceress responded with her body, as much of it as she could. She looked up to the high schooler with pleading but lustful eyes that all but pleaded for him to continue. Medea knew Ritsuka could feel her body shake with erotic tension, especially in her mouth as her oral muscles worked their divine magic on his cock, which continued to piston in and out of her. Deliberately, the Greek sorceress made sure she was as loud as possible while blowing him. All that existed in her mind, all she could fathom, was the seven-inch meaty spear digging into her.

"That's it…ahhh…that's right baby, take it all like you always do!" Groaned the Japanese youth feeling the urge to rise to his feet so he could more thoroughly deepthroat his purple-haired lover. The chair he was sitting on creaked and groaned as his body was shaking almost as much as the disguised teacher's was. Within seconds, the urge became greater than he could ignore. The chair screeched as he pushed it back while getting to his feet. Now more than ever, he began to roughly face-fuck the former Servant, a divine-blooded Heroic Spirit who'd helped him save the world. In the process she'd become his lover, his woman, his cock-slave. Ritsuka held fast to Medea's hand as he worked his hips on her mouth. Within seconds the speed of his thrusts had overtaken her, as had his growing arousal overtaken his restraint. "Medeaaaa!"

His first burst of cum came, and it was happily welcomed by the woman who'd brought it forth. A muffled cry of delight slipped from the purple-haired woman while her mouth and throat were utterly flooded by the masculine juices she'd hungered for. They had a one-way express down her throat and into her stomach, causing waves of sensual lightning to zap at her from within. Several of them struck the buddle of nerves that was her pussy causing a bit of pre-cum to escape and darken her underwear. Medea cared not for it beyond a light pleasurable tingle, the real joy for her was in gulping down as much of her lover's spunk as she could swallow. Having more than her fair share of experience, she was confident she'd suck him dry.

Which was exactly what she ended up doing, much to the teenager's sensual and viewing pleasure. Faced with the sight of the love of his life who also happened to be his teacher blowing him, Ritsuka let his last restrained come down. Rope after rope of sticky white cum flew from his penis directly into Medea's throat. Every shot was marked by a joyous moan or shudder or sometimes both. Gradually, his hips came to a stop, yet the strength in him did not fade. The couple was far, far from being finished.

Smirking, Ritsuka abruptly pulled out just as he felt another burst of orgasmic release pouring out of him. Rather than down the adult woman's throat, the white nectar cascaded across her face, staining her clear glasses yet shielding her eyes.

The feel of his essence on her face further fueled the raging fire that was Medea's lust. With trembling hands, she reached up to remove her glasses. The splotches of cum that had landed on her face were scooped up by her fingers which were latter brought to her mouth. Ecstasy swelled within her as her tongue moved out and scooped up the white treasure. Just as she thought she'd cleaned herself up, the Greek witch was blasted in the face with yet another douse of masculine juices curtsy of her former Master, student, and her lover.

Well, technically speaking, he was _still_ her Master, at least when it came to lovemaking.

"Now that's the beautiful face I remember." Ritsuka spoke with a beaming smile. "Your face covered in my cum like a good _whore._"

Medea's pussy quivered. "I-I'd rather have your cum…in my pussy, surely my face, that of a cum-drunk whore, is more appealing, Master. D-D-Don't you want to see it?" Whatever rationality that had held on was gone now that they'd moved onto dirty talk. Never did the pointy-eared woman have any plans to retain it for long once they were alone.

The human's grin deepened. "Oh, I wanna see it, and I will. But first…I think I should return the favor. "Since you're one of those slutty teachers…would you like me to give eat your pussy, Medea-sensei?"

In a heartbeat, she was on her feet and her face entirely serious in spite of the orgasmic juices dripping down her cheek. "Your next lesson is to make me cum like a whore, you pass and you get my pussy and my ass, fail and I'll end this here and now."

Behind a stoic mask, Medea cheered in delight as Ritsuka practically rushed forward, his lips slamming against hers. She felt his hardened member against her clothed crotch and his hands wrapping around her waist. Oh, how she so desperately wished she was half naked like him, either from the waist up or down!

Her back hit the oak-wood desk. For just a moment, she wrapped her hands around his neck deepened the kiss they were in. As their mouths ravaged one another, Ritsuka's hands deftly moved from his lover's arms downward to her skirt. All day he'd dreamed of ripping the fine fabric to shreds and basking in what would undoubtedly be dark stains in her paints. Admittedly, the thought had given him a hard on that he'd fought off, but no more. He intentionally grinded his naked hips against Medea's while still keeping their lips locked together and their tongues lashing at one another. Naturally, when the time for separation came, saliva connected their mouths and lust had glazed over their eyes. Medea rose attempting to steal another kiss, but Ritsuka was faster.

"Ah!" Her cry of surprise was absolutely beautiful. The torn remains of her shirt slowly drifted to the ground with her undies following shortly after. There was no blade involved, only Ritsuka's well-refined strength and precision. Once again, Medea felt immensely proud to be in love with a man such as this. Just as she'd exposed his erect cock, he'd done exposed her dripping wet pussy. Small dreams of pre-cum leaked from her silt, which quivered in ecstasy having finally being exposed to open air and the leering gaze of its former master. "R-Ritsuka…I-I gave you an a-assignment!" She managed to spit out.

"Yes, you did." He replied in a sing-song voice. "To fuck you over like the horny bitch you've always been, Medea." Not a second later and his right index and middle finger penetrated her wet folds. Correspondingly, the pointy-eared woman's back arched.

Her earlier attempt to get in one last kiss was flipped on its head; Ritsuka initiated the next kiss, his tongue jabbing into her unexposed mouth. Fittingly, her pussy contracted around his fingers, which hadn't even begun to truly rock in and out of her as his cock had done to her mouth. Speaking of mouths, Medea realized the position they were in and threw herself into the kiss. With both her mouth and pussy occupied, Medea felt like everything was perfect thus wanted to ensure this moment continued for as long as possible. Her hands held her teenage lover's head by the side; her body rocked beneath him as he began to viciously pump his fingers in and out of her vagina. Like a cunning serpent, Ritsuka's hands snaked around her waist, as if to help her hold in position. Medea smiled against his lips, her hazy blue-colored eyes meeting his turquoise-colored orbs.

_I've missed you so much, _They said to each other through their eyes and hearts and bodies. Personally, they always preferred it when they were connected at the hip, rather by his member or fingers or tongue and mouth. In many ways, they both had been lonely souls longing for companionship; deep down, a…certain kind of companionship had been what they longed for, but they always believed it was out of reach. The intimacy they were now sharing was a happy defiance of all of that fear, and a realization of those hidden desires and urges.

Second by second, the union between the pair deepened. A short break for air gave Ritsuka the window of opportunity he needed to tear his upper body away from Medea's. In a blur of movement, he was kneeling before his secret girlfriend, his face at her hungry pussy; not wasting a second, he dove into her snatch.

"Ahhhh! Just like that, Ritsu!" There was a good chance she'd have to repair the desk too. Medea didn't care in the slightest; they could demolish the entire room and she'd happily expand her magical power to repair the damages, and wipe away the evidence. Her back remained arched up across the shaking desk. Meanwhile, her nails began to dig into the wood. Though Medea was now mortal, she still possessed some degree of above-average strength, albeit it and even her mystical arts all paled in comparison to the masculine might of the man eating out her pussy. It was a mighty power she'd happily submitted to that hallowed night almost two years ago and would continue to submit every time.

Continuous pants had taken the place of her breathing, yet Medea somehow found it in herself to raise her upper body. It was of course to see her former Master, her student, her _man_ devotedly eating out her pussy like his life depended on it. A small spill of drool was wiped away from her smiling lips. Said lips morphed into a full blown seductive on the undercover witch's face as she reached down and ran her hands along Ritsuka's glorious black strands. Her head dropped back as her body jerked forward. It almost felt like she was trying to scoot her way off the desk and fall directly onto the teenager's face. Medea gripped Ritsuka's head like it was a lifeline and she was adrift in a raging sea. In a manner of speaking, she was; Ritsuka was both the cause of it and the guiding and protective light that protected her. She basked in both.

"Ah! Ahh! Ahhhh! Ritsssssuuuu!" Screamed the so-called chemistry teacher. Waves of creamy white nectar exploded from her ravaged pussy dousing Ritsuka's face and fingers like an all-consuming flood. For a few seconds at best, Medea's eyes enlarged to rival saucers; her heart thundered in her chest, then skipped a beat, and then began to drum along again. Air that was expunged from her legs quickly rushed back in as the initial shock of her first true orgasm passed. Once more, a smile grew along her face, it wasn't one od seductive charm, but of relieved bliss. It stayed there as Medea gradually slid back, her hands not digging into the wood but sliding across it.

Even while he was dousing with the feminine nectar of his love, Ritsuka continued to eat out the woman he loved. He always did like the feeling of her legs wrapped around his hands as they'd always enthralled him. His left hand squeezed on her right thigh, sending ripples of light bliss rolling up her leg and into her pussy then up her spine. There came a momentary pause as he pulled back allowing for a smidge of space between his face and Medea's pussy. It gave him some time to compose himself as well as swallow what cum he'd already taken in preparation for the next wave. Ritsuka watched the former Servant's pussy quiver for a splint second before another flood wave came. Opening his mouth, Ritsuka accepted it; once it was finished, he pushed his wet and still wanting mouth against the Greek woman's pussy.

Medea's cries of bliss degenerated into long, drawn out pants and whines as she was fervently eaten out post-orgasm. Another one was on the horizon, she could feel it, she knew it would come eventually. All of it made for quite a relaxing feeling as she slid further back, any more and her head would be over the edge. "B-Baby…yes…oh, yes…that's it…s-s-suck your nutty teacher dry…she…she deserves it. She wants it."

Mentally filing away her words, Ritsuka knew she knew what her words would awaken. She'd spoken the truth-Medea _did _want it. He had every intention of giving it to her, but first, he'd lick clean her continuously gushing pussy. It was a delicious after school treat he deeply looked forward to helping himself to in the future, just as his cock would be the same for her. When the two finally met the result would be nothing short of explosive.

A heavy sigh slipped from the adult woman's lips as she felt her young lover remove his mouth from her snatch. In due time her vaginal hole would be filled again, a time she eagerly looked forward to. In the meantime though, she needed a moment or two to catch her breath. Her heart was beating out of control and her breathing was erratic beyond compare. She was completely immobile, which made her look all the more enticing to Ritsuka, who was still very much in control of himself as evident by his cocky smile.

One could say when they were having sex their personalities would turn heads, especially those believing they knew the "true" Ritsuka Fujimaru and Medea. The former was confident, assertive, and dominating, a far cry from the nice, kind, and even a little meek young man whom many first encountered. All that wasn't to say the first face was a false one or a front, even in the midst of dominating his lover, Ritsuka's kindness still shined through in the tender way he held and spoke to Medea. It absolutely made her heart melt and further assured her that she'd finally found her destined partner. In turn, she utterly submitted herself to him, presenting herself as if she were some common street hooker. There was an erotic thrill in it, one that had laid dormant in her but had bloomed once she'd truly stepped out into the world. Medea to this day didn't know if it was a natural part of her or something Aphrodite had implanted in her when she'd struck her with her divine enchantment. In the long run, she didn't care.

She was a horny woman, and she was actually proud of it. Immensely so as her true love was himself a bit of a horn dog, a surprisingly good dominant in bed. The more erotic the atmosphere the greater they both felt. What better place than a classroom with her masquerading as his teacher?

Ritsuka took her by the legs and gently turned her about so she was facing him. He now stood behind her desk, the same desk that she'd sat behind and cast her acute gaze across the classroom and its young occupants. Surging through him was a masculine pride that Ritsuka was sure his male classmates would have applauded him for, as well as bit their cheeks in jealousy at where he was. Hell, he had a feeling that over half the male majority of his school, and even some of the females, would have killed to be in his position, naked from the waist down with his teacher sprayed out on her own desk with her legs open wide and her pussy waiting for his cock to be inserted in it.

Before getting to the insertion, he reached out for her chest and began to finally finish undoing the buttons on her jacket. "Such a slutty teacher, aren't you? I can tell this is going to be a fun school year, and I'm hoping it will be for you too, sensei." His eyes rose in anticipation seeing the dark lace bra she wore beneath her jacket; her breasts rose and fell with every erotic breath she took. Though they were inside, their breaths were near visible as clouds of steam born from their passion. Ritsuka ever so gently ran his finger up her exposed tummy sending light jolts racing through Medea. Nowhere was their voltage more evident than her lower lips, which shook and leaked with every passing second. "Is it going to be a fun year, Medea sensei?"

Miniature hearts were beginning to develop in her light purple eyes as she returned his heated gaze. "I-It will be, it will, it will be, Ritsuka." She repeated again and again like a mantra. "I-If you want, e-e-every day after you class you may-OOOH!"

He split her bra clean in half just as he rammed his erect cock into the sorceress' vagina. Ritsuka watched as Medea beautifully arched off the desk with her cheeks the color of ripe cherries and her mouth wide enough to swallow an apple. The blue-eyed teen himself opened his mouth, albeit his moan was more subdued but not less gratifying. "Now that's the face I wanted to, the face of nice little cock slave." He chirped launching into a ferocious serious of thrusts that had Medea's entire body shaking like a leaf in the storm winds. Ritsuka gripped her hips while he watched her boobs and tits freely bounce about.

It was impossible to shut her mouth, not that she really wanted to. She never felt any shame in her screaming and shouting when he was taking her. The Bounded Field that surrounded the classroom merely bounced her cries inward rather than completely muffling them. Her shouts weren't the only sounds being redirected and amplified, so too was the sweet and lewd sound of Ritsuka's cock decimating her pussy. Nonstop waves of sensual fire exploded from her crotch and spread to consume the rest of her body like an advancing wildfire. Spreading her arms out, the fallen princess allowed the blaze to devour her, her lips twitching into brief smiles that were only broken by the direct and powerful thrusts made by her young lover.

Naturally, he knew how where and how to fuck her as he'd done it several times. He was quite pride of knowing all the "weak points" of the Witch of Betrayal, how to bring her to heel. Albeit to do that all Ritsuka needed was just to either kiss or just put her hand over his crotch; surprisingly, she was remarkably easy to turn on and drive to the edge. That made him love her all the more.

Colored spots were beginning to fill up Medea's vision like a never-ending rain shower. For the second time that day, the sorceress' mouth hung open, mangled gasps and rising screams falling from her lips. Her breasts continued to jiggle, but within the warm and comforting grasp of her lover, who affectionately ran his palms along her fleshy mounds as if he were massaging them. He was using the shaking caused by his thrusts to get her upper body to move; it was an excellent usage of hi deceptively abundant strength. To have it exercised on her made Medea's mind raced with womanly pride. That and a sense of volcanic euphoria threatening to once again burn her to cinders from the inside out.

As she did the night they first came together Medea whole-heartedly welcomed the blaze, crying out in sweet ecstasy. Her voice rung in Ritsuka's ears, pushing him to drive his penis deeper into the wet snatch of his superhuman girlfriend. There was a brief shudder, then tightening of her vaginal folds as proof he'd was keeping his binding promise to always satisfy for her. A surprise jerk of her hips reminded him that Medea had made a promise to him as well-to always satisfy for his wants and desires as his woman.

They were both keeping their respective promises, as well as making new ones as this was their first coupling in the real world, the world they'd fought tooth and nail to save. The world that had been less than kind to Medea yet had been more forgiving towards Ritsuka. It was theirs to live in and enjoy, and that's just what they were doing with all of their heart and soul.

The witch's hands fell atop the human's, causing them to press down on her jigging mounds. Smirking, Ritsuka pinched her nipples seconds after their hands came into contact.

"Ahhhhhhh! R-Ritsu…!"

"I've missed these nice little mountains of yours. I've missed being able to play with them as I fuck your brains out, they make for good handle bars, don't you think?" Asked the slayer of the Demon King with a bright smile and gleaming eyes. Medea couldn't respond to him, not properly. Her ability to speak was still lost as her mind had been completely swept up in the sexual typhoon that had broken out. Ritsuka knew he could ask her a hundred questions and through them all he'd barely get enough to put a sentence together. He still tried, if only to get a rise out of his Greek lover. "Medea. I. Asked. You. A. Question. Aren't you the good teacher who answers her student's questions?"

Each word of his question was punctuated by an iron-like thrust from his dick, now fully lodged in her vagina. The iron pole was red-hot, searing her feminine tunnel with every thrust. Medea's ears nearly rolled back into her head after the fourth thrust, the fifth and sixth dragging her back to the edge just as she was about to topple over it.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes! M-My boobs are your anchors! Yours to raise and lower whenever y-you please!" She shouted, the hearts in her eyes have grown twice as large. In minutes they'd completely overtake her eyes, signifying her total submission to the power of the mortal hero's cock.

He leaned in close to whisper his next question, "And your pussy? What is your pussy for, Medeia-sensei?"

"TO SHEATH YOUR COCK! TO BE RAVAGED BY IT, DAY AFTER DAY AND NIGHT AFTER NIGHT!" She shouted, right into his face. Seeing a chance, she reached up and kissed him, or rather Ritsuka allowed for her to kiss him. Somehow, this kiss put all the others to shame as there was a very real sense of wanting and need, mostly on Medea's end just as Ritsuka planned. Their separation wasn't something the former wanted but the invigorated pounding of her pussy made up for the absence of his lips, and then some.

"And your womb!" He shouted.

"YOURS! MY WOMB IS YOURS, YOURS TO IMPREGNATE! YOU HAVE MY WORD WHEN THAT DAY COMES, I WILL HAPPILY BEAR YOU A CHILD!" Responded the Greek magic-user.

"LIKE A GOOD WHORE?!"

"YES!"

"LIKE A GOOD COCK SLAVE?!"

"YEEESSS!"

Possessive fire flashing in his eyes, Ritsuka threw his hands off her breasts in favor of her hips. In seconds, their chests were pressed against one another, her bare nipples and his covered by his t-shirt. It made little difference as the sensual heat they were creating burned right through it. Eager hands clenched at a pulp and sweaty ass and stocking-covered legs crossed around a waist as firm as a ship mast. Medea's waist was the direct opposite.

She held fast to her teenage love's body as he pulverized her pussy like he owned it, which he did. "Before all of that," He growled into her ear. "I'm going to have to mark you, _again_. You want that, don't you, Medea? For me to fuck you every way claiming your mortal body as mine just like I did before, right? RIGHT?!"

"RIGHT!" The sorceress' head as thrown back in feeling the erect cock penetrate her core, hitting her G-spot like a thrusting spear. For the first time in centuries, thousands of years, she'd truly been run through by a man's cock; the man of her dreams to be precise. "THERE! RIGHT THERE! JUST LIKE THAT!" Screeched the pointy-eared beauty bucking her hips against her man's.

He squeezed her ass, momentarily basking in the feel of her vaginal lips squeezing his penis. It still wasn't enough, they still had so much time and energy left. A portion of that energy was channeled into his next thrust, hitting the former Servant's feminine core with just as much vigor as the last time. Yet another howl of ecstasy flew from her mouth, eyes wide and on the verge of rolling into the back of her skull. Medea's boobs bounced with what little room they had as Ritsuka aggressively tore into her pussy with his raging member, grinding against her walls like a tunneling drill.

"HARDER! HARDER! DEEPER! MOOORE, RITSUUUKA!"

"TAKE IT! TAKE IT THE SAME WAY YOUR SERVANT BODY DID! TAKE EVERY LAST OUNCE OF MY CUM!"

The assault was now nonstop, never ending and all-consuming as their sexually-charged voices and bodies echoed throughout the room. The roar of their pleading and demanding and promising and the lewd noise of flesh slapping against flesh. Beneath the sorceress, the wooden desk began to shake once again, it not being designed to withstand such an intense fucking between two people.

Any second it could break apart and neither of the pair would have noticed or cared. All they could see were each other, and all they cared for was for each other. Hungry lips continuously tugged at one another, tongues lashing out in wild arcs and colliding with one another. Never were the two apart for long as they remained close, their bodies connected by the physical and spiritual bond of true love.

"THAT'S IT! MORE! MORE! FILL YOUR SLUTTY TEACHER TO THE BRIM!"

"SO HOT! SO GOOD, JUST LIKE I REMEMBER!"

Marks would be left on the teenager's body from the intensity in which Medea's nails dug into his back and legs tightened around his waist. None of it impeded him as Ritsuka continued to pound his member into the inner core of the spell-casting sorceress whom his heart belonged to. The hearts in her eyes had indeed exploded, drool poured down her lips only to be wiped away by swift, feverish kisses that used up all the air they had. Building within them was a fire ready to burst at any second. Acting together, the couple hastened the explosion, hellbent on being caught in the blast when it went off.

Her nails dug in just as his did, their bodies briefly freezing in time as the blast finally came.

"MEDEA!"

"RITSUUUKAAA!"

A concentrated blast of semen ripped through the magical teacher's pussy, dousing her core in its human-born essence. Just a few seconds later and the walls that had been reclaimed exploded in divine-tinted nectar, dousing the bulging cock like a torrential downpour from all sides. Borne from the mixing juices was the elusive euphoria that Ritsuka and Medea had achieved together as Master and Servant, as man and woman. Now they could add achieving it as teacher and student to their history.

Droplets of mixed essence dripped from Medea's pussy onto the wooden desk then onto the floor. Her pussy quivered nonstop in tandem with the continued throbbing of the teenager's cock; it was still shooting ropes of masculine juices into her causing a reaction. The intimate mixing continued even as Ritsuka fell back into the chair normally occupied by the classroom's teacher. Said normal occupant had absolutely no problem with it as she was sitting on something far better than the piece of metal and wool, a hundred times better to be exact. Plus, in their new positions, Medea had more ample access to his mouth; greedy kisses quickly ensued and were returned with lustful vigor. All of this while their respective members continued to pulsate in near unison.

Medea's hands had moved from her lover's shoulders up to his head, her fingers trending through his dark strands. Ritsuka kept his hands on her waist, perhaps his favorite place for them to be. The Witch of Colchis had such shapely hips it was surreal. Hell, her _beauty itself _was heavenly, a undeniable proof of the divine blood running in her veins no matter how minor. A thrill ran up the teen's spine as he was once again reminded such a body was his to do with as he wished, just as he was the witch's personal boytoy.

The former Servant rolled her hips against him, the former Master responded by lightly slapping her buttocks causing her to shudder in erotic joy.

Locking eyes, Ritsuka spoke first. "Turn around, it's time I fuck your ass like you've been begging me to all day." Spoke the normally friendly and jovial youth in a husky voice.

Her response was equally sultry. "More like how you've been yearning to, you're such a pervert, _Master_."

_**SMACK! **_

"So are you," Ritsuka grinned back before leaning in close enough to her ear again. "My _Witch of Perversion_. you want me to bend you over and take you like a bitch in heat, don't you?"

Medea's entire body shook as she jumped from his arms and turned around, her high-heels clicking against the floor as she presented her asshole to him. "Damn right I do, fuck me like the good nothing bitch I am! That's your assignment for the rest of the afternoon!" Resounding in her ears was the thunderous beat of her heart. She could only imagine what her family would think of her now; Medea honestly didn't give a damn, especially as she felt the tip of her lover's penis probing her anal hole. His hands gently glided across her ass cheeks as if he were inspecting them. "Ritsuka…" Pleaded the purple-haired sorceress.

"Since you insist, sensei." Chuckled the seventeen-year-old before doing to her asshole what he'd done to her mouth and vagina, impaling it as hard as he possibly could with his masculine sword.

"AAAAAAAHHH! YESSSSSS!"

"Still the anal slut I remember, I'm happy to see that!" Exclaimed the young man landing another smack on her jiggling ass before beginning to furiously thrust into her backdoor hole. "I've missed your ass just as much as I've missed your pussy; it feels tighter than I remember!"

"T-T-That's good, right?! RIGHT?!"

Medea's answer came in the form of a positively delightfully slap to the ass. Her back bent inward as she let loose a sensual howl that would have surely reached the hallway if not for her barrier. More howls followed as she thoroughly fucked in the most primal position imaginable, her eyes staring dead ahead at an empty classroom. Amidst the flames of her unleashed lust, she briefly imagined the dozen or so students of class C-14 watching her getting her brains fucked out by one of their own. Her pussy and ass tightened in erotic joy at the thought.

None of which went unnoticed by the man doing the fucking. "You'd like it, wouldn't you?" Ritsuka laughed to her while keeping his iron-like grip on her buttocks. "My classmates watching you getting fucked senseless like some half-priced prostitute, it turns you on, doesn't it?!"

_**SMACK! **_

"Yes, it does! I don't care how they look at me, so long as you're the one fucking me!"

_**SMAACK! **_

"Looking at you," Growled the former Master suddenly kicking things up a notch. "Every time I see them looking at you, ogling you, what can I do?" Bending over, he whispered into her knife-shaped ear, his husky voice sending shivers rolling down Medea's spine. "Can I pull you aside, open your skirt and panties and fuck you senseless, sensei?"

"Yes! My…my…my body is yours to do with as you wish! You're free to fuck your horny sensei whenever you want!" Screamed the light blue-haired woman in return. Her body felt like it was going to shatter to pieces, yet she held on if only to prolong the heavenly joy that came with the gradual breaking. "RITSUKA!"

"Even in the middle of class? Can I fuck all the answers on a test out of you? Can I fuck you into submission so that you'll pass me and fail anyone whom I tell you to?! Can I bend you over your desk just like this and have you let me out of class so I can do whatever I want?!" He continuously demanded in a voice that boomed as loudly as a marching army. Truthfully, he had no intention of doing any of that…however, Ritsuka _did _want to indulge in a few fantasies of his and those he'd heard about.

Fortunately, he had a girlfriend who was willing to do all of that and more. "YES! YES TO ALL OF YOU! I'LL ALLOW YOU TO RULE THIS SCHOOL AS YOUR OWN PERSONAL KINGDOM!"

"THEN THAT MAKE YOU MY QUEEN, DOESN'T IT, MEDEA!"

"YES, YOUR ONE AND ONLY! YOUR QUEEN AND COCKSLAVE, RITSUKA!"

Sweat poured down the bodies of the pair as they continued to dance the sensual tango that they had at Chaldea. None could see it, none could hear it, except for the two of them. That's how they wanted it to remain until the day they died. Currently, that day was far, far, far off. In between it would be times of complete and total bliss such as this. These were the moments the former Master and Servant enjoyed for all they were worth.

"RITSSSUUUKAAAA!"

"MEEEDEEEEAAAA!"

The Greek princess' asshole was flooded with shot after shot of cum, so much that the luxurious nectar began to leak out of her asshole just as it had her pussy. Staring straight ahead with a drool-laced smile, Medea hit the top of her desk, her eyes glazed over and her entire body quivering like a newborn. The state she was in was only for incentive for Ritsuka, who continued to pound her ass with as much strength as he could muster. This was the state he wanted to reduce the Witch of Betrayal to, the state of being he promised he'd bring her down to. He'd kept his promise, and she'd kept his.

Falling back into chair once he'd expunged all that he had, Ritsuka quietly basked in the sight of his former Servant, his teacher, his girlfriend, bent on her desk half-naked with cum dripping from her asshole. _His_ cum. The image was ingrained into his mind and would be another to the mental photo album he kept, images that he wanted to carry with him to his grave. Gradually, his breathing returned to normal, as did Medea's based on what he could hear. The aftermath of their lovemaking was always a bit of a wondrous thing; Ritsuka felt like he was just experiencing the whole wide world for the first time, almost like some sort of rebirth. Since he was dealing with Medea, he wasn't as taken back as he could have been; he was more happy than anything. So too was she.

Shaken, she turned her head around to look back at him. Tears of joy were wiped away from her eyes as she smiled at him. That smile was as precious as the sun itself. "My love," She beckoned in an enchanting voice. "Could we…could we please…go for three for three?"

Briefly, an eyebrow rose, then came a roar of laughter complimented by Medea's own. "You really are a pervy witch, aren't you?" Commented the teenager rising to his feet and making the short two steps over to the sorceress-teacher.

"Isn't that the best kind of witch?" She coyly shot back. Her lips parted in a breathtaking gasp as his hands moved about across her body, gliding across her opened jacket before stopping at her boobs. Ritsuka played with them as he teased her with his cock brushing against her folds. "M-Master, i-isn't t-t-that the kind of witch you prefer?"

"It is," Came his answer in a hush voice. The next thing Medea knew, she was against the desk, the feel of her man's cock teasing her vaginal entrance. "It's the kind of witch who I know I can fuck all evening as a great after school treat." He pushed into her, enjoying the way her body coiled about and her nails bit into the desk. They were definitely going to have to do some repair work, and clean up, but all that was for later.

Scandalous was the word as the two engaged in their final intercourse. Medea's back pressed against her lover's chest as he pumped his member into her from behind, his hands gripping and fondling her boobs lifting her an inch or two off the ground. It was the sort of sight that would have spread within an hour and utterly destroyed reputations…and perhaps started some. It certainly would have inspired envy in both sides of the gender pool, a dark fact that Ritsuka and Medea took hidden joy in. As best she could the latter bounced herself up and down on her liver's member; not one to be idle in such times, Ritsuka poured all his remaining strength into ramming his penis upward, directly into Medea's tight clitoris.

"OH YEEEESS! HARDER! DEEPER! RITSUKA!"

"YOU'RE MINE! MY WOMAN!"

"I AM AND ALWAYS WILL BE! JUST YOURS, ONLY YOURS!"

Again and again, he hit her womanly core, like a rain of flaming arrows assailing a fortress. Second by second the blaze grew stronger until it was ready to consume the structure in its entirety. Sloppy kisses were exchanged between the pair while their ears swelled with the sound of their roaring hearts and the lewd slapping of their bodies uniting.

"AAAAAAAAUUUUHHHH!"

Ritsuka fell back into Medea's chair, the true occupant astride atop him, his member shooting its final contents into her womb. Her head fell into the crux of his neck, which her arm was also wrapped around. The exposed portions of their bodies were reck with sweat which glistened against their skin. Gradually, the erotic blaze that had seared them began to die down leaving their smoldered remains behind.

Thankfully, the magical barrier didn't wane even as Medea felt like she had no strength left to so much as even lift a finger. She didn't want to move anyway to be perfectly honest as she was atop the heavens-in the arms of her beloved.

"By the way, thank you for helping out Rikichi." Came her former Master's soft but happy voice.

"Oh, I was all too happy to help. After all, he was the first of your family to extend an olive branch to me. Plus, I…can sympathize with his doubts and fears." Her reward was a light kiss to the cheek, which made Medea giggle in girlish delight.

"Hey, since you don't know…my parents won't be back from work until around ten o'clock." Ritsuka offered already knowing where things were heading.

So too did Medea. She spared a quick glance at the clock. It was close to six o'clock meaning they had at least four hours to kill. With her magical abilities they could make the most out of that time. "Could we…rest for a little bit? You…Ritsu dear, you took a lot out of me."

Smirking, he rolled his hips, causing the Greek woman to moan in ecstasy-laced bliss. "That's because your mortal body's just as good as your Servant one."

In due time, their clothes would be collected and the "evidence" of their tryst would be wiped clean thanks to Medea's ancient sorcery. While the whole thing took less than ten minutes at best, the couple knew they shouldn't make a habit of doing this. Or they should at least make an effort not to. Time would tell how strong they held fast to that resolution. One resolution they would be holding onto was the one they made to each other-to have and to hold for the rest of their lives.

That life continued as they departed from the school, hand-in-hand. Cameras froze then skipped around as the couple departed school grounds, their secret secure to all but one. Their romance was unexpected, and they could now add forbidden to the list. Ritsuka and Medea found excitement in that new label. They would continue to explore it until the day the former eventually graduated, but even then, their bond wouldn't waver. It was lifelong and would only strengthen over time.

* * *

**I'm rather happy I was able to get this one-shot out on Friday the 13****th****, late as it is. Call it a particular little kink of mine considering Medea's Fate incarnation and her real-life legend which is much more…graphic. Anyways, this one was born from running across a rather nice piece of fanart and a piece of another story I read some time ago on this sight. In case you couldn't tell, Medea's entirely into some kinky sex and enjoys being dominated, at least when it's someone she truly loves doing it, that and egging on said love which usually leads to hot and heavy sex. A nice little mix of genuine feelings and resulting smut basically. **

**Medea's "civilian name" is pretty much an alternate spelling of her first name and the name of her homeland. Egrisi is the Georgian name of Colchis, her homeland. I felt it would be fitting enough for her to go by at school. Speaking of which, I also delve a little into Ritsuka's daily life post-Grand Order. Given who he ends up hanging around with, I like to believe he took away a few things that would make normal academic education come off as dull to him, but he's happy for it since it's normal and he doesn't have to fear for his life or sanity. **

**The next lemon on my list will be a holiday special, and readers, I do certainly mean it'll be special. Until then!**


End file.
